Shovel Knight
Summary A practitioner of the ancient code of Shovelry, Shovel Knight can do almost anything with his signature weapon: the Shovel Blade. His ingenuity and quick thinking have won him many battles, even though his stature is small! Always honest and helpful, Shovel Knight lives by the creed of Shovelry: Slash Mercilessly and Dig Tirelessly! -Official Description Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A Name: Shovel Knight Origin: Shovel Knight Gender: Male, female or genderless Age: Character's age Classification: Character's class/race etc. Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Scales to Baz. Upon defeating Baz, he altered the planet's rotation and made it day time. He also altered the planet's rotation upon defeating the Ghost Boss) Dimensionality: 3D Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Outpaced meteors from Black Knight. Meteors are known to travel at mach 208), higher with Toad Gear (He can sprint at higher speeds) Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic normally (His shovel strikes should be comparable to his overall movement speed), higher with Relics/Items (Various Relics and Items are faster than his normal attacks and can even blitz those capable of dodging them), Massively Hypersonic+ with Witherbolt (Lightning strikes are typically mach 1282) Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can perceive and outpace oncoming meteors, along with attacks that are meant to blitz him) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Lifted all of the Oder of No Quarter off of an edge), higher with Trench Blade (Allows him to lift up dirt piles in one scoop instead of five) Striking Strength: Dwarf Star level (Has directly struck down Baz, who can contain the energy required to change the planet's rotation) Durability: Dwarf Star level (Can tank hits from the Order of No Quarter, clones of himself, and Baz) Stamina: High (Can clear entire kingdoms, fields and towers, only needing rest after completely purging them) Range: Standard melee range with shovel, tens of meters with various Relics and Items. Powers and Abilities: |-|Normally=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Unaffected by the thin tempatures of the higher atmosphere and can breathe indefinitely underwater), Magic (All of his Relics use magic, and he can harness greater amounts of it with the Conjurer's Coat), Immortality (Types 3 and 4. Upon death, his body is remade in the same arena, allowing him to continue in combat. This is also true for Specter Knight, who is a ghost), Attack Reflection (Can deflect attacks with shovel strikes), Fire Manipulation (Can shoot fireballs with the Flare Wand), Pseudo-Flight (With the Propeller Dagger he can dash through the air), Intangibility (With the Phase Locket), Non-Physical Interaction (Defeated the Enchantress in her raw form, which is made entirely of magic), Vibration Manipulation (Sends out a shockwave to knock away enemies when parrying), Soul Manipulation (His attacks can effect ghosts. He's also defeated Specter Knight), Summoning (Can summon the Mobile Gear to ride across danger), Sound Manipulation (With the War Horn), Healing (With the Ichor of Renewal he restores all of his Magic and health), Transmutation (By tagging enemies with the Coin Alchemy Coin he turns them into riches), Magnetism Manipulation (With the Ichor of Fortune he draws in power-ups and items), Electricity Manipulation (Creates rolling sparks across the ground with Drop Spark), Durability Negation and Fire Manipulation (Can fire a wave of fire piercing armor with the Armor of Chaos), Size Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Can increase his fists and boot to stun enemies then deal twice the average damage with the Toad Gear, Vector Manipulation (The Mail of Momentum mitigates knockback), Invulnerability and Resistance to Paralysis Inducement (With the Ichor of Boldness he becomes temporarily invincible), Ice Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Can travel through Polar Knight and Mole Knight's stages, which each take place in artic lands and magma caves respectively), Time Stop (Moved within the Mirror of Fate's time distortion which stopped time) |-|With Items=Transmutation (Can turn all enemies in the area into fairies that can only fly and dash with the Fairy Wand), Healing (With the Apple, Chicken and Chicken Wings, he can restore his health), Magnetism Manipulation (With the Repeller he pulses away enemies using magnetic forces), Explosion Manipulation (With the Platter Bomb, Bubble Bomb, Siege Bomb and Bomb Basket), Paralysis Inducement (With the Slamvil, he stuns all enemies standing on the ground at the time it is dropped), Pseudo-Flight (With the Propeller Pack), Statistics Amplification (With the Berserker Bee, he becomes more powerful and knocks enemies away on contact), Sealing (With the Joustus Card he imprisons someone in a card), Time Slow (Can slow down time for enemies resistant to time stop with the Chronos Coin), Spatial Manipulation (With the Warping Glass, he randomly swaps his and another person's location), Energy Manipulation (With the Cube of Zorix he can fire off energy beams that blitz enemies), Electricity Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (With the Witherbolt, he conjures a storm that zaps all enemies with lightning), Homing Attack and Danmaku (With the Remnant Spiral, he targets a specific enemy and fires several quick bullets), Invulnerability and Resistance to Paralysis Inducement (With the Ichor of Fortitude he becomes temporarily impervious to all damage and stunning effects) Standard Equipment: His Shovel Blade, Stalwart Plate, Relics and most armors are standard equipment. His items, Toad Gear and Armor of Chaos are all optional equipment. |-|Base Weapons= ShovelKnight4.png|Stalwart Plate ShovelOfHope.png|Shovel Blade Armors.png|Various Armors *Stalwart Plate: Shovel Knight's standard blue armor that he wears with him everywhere. Although he can get replacement armory; **Final Guard: Full red armor that halves the total gold dropped upon death. **Conjurer's Coat: Full purple armor that lowers defenses, but increases your magic limit and lets you obtain more of it from dropped enemies. **Dynamo Mail: Full light grey armor that lets you perform a charged shovel attack after performing two consecutive Shovel Drops. **Mail of Momentum: Heavy black and red armor that decreases knockback, but makes getting up from getting knocked down or back harder. **Ornate Plate: Flashy! Acrobatic! Useless! **Armor of Chaos: Grey and red armor obtained from defeating Kratos. The standard shovel attack becomes a fiery combo, and by damaging enemies, Shovel Knight can pick up red orbs allowing him an armor-piercing wave of fire attack. **Toad Gear: Yellow and green armor obtained from defeating the Battletoads. The standard shovel attack becomes a street fighting combo, with the initial blows stunning the enemy and the final doing a burst of damage. This also lets Shovel Knight run at full speed. *Shovel Blade: Shovel Knight's standard weapon that he uses in all of his adventures. With this, he can perform stabbing attacks and the unique ability "Shovel Drop." He can also gain the following upgrades for this weapon: **Drop Spark: When at full health, attacks form rolling sparks that travel onward. **Trench Blade: Allows Shovel Knight to dig up dirt piles in a single slash, rather than five. **Charge Handle: Allows Shovel Knight to charge his standard attacks to do more damage. |-|Relics= FlareWand.png|Flare Wand AlchemyCoin.png|Alchemy Coin PhaseLocket.png|Phase Locket DustKnuckles.png|Dust Knuckles ThrowingAnchor.png|Throwing Anchor MobileGear.png|Mobile Gear WarHorn.png|War Horn PropellerDagger.png|Propeller Dagger FishingRod.png|Fishing Rod ChaosSphere.png|Chaos Sphere Chalice.png|Ichors Various items that drain magic to use. *Flare Wand: A rod that releases a fireball. *Alchemy Coin: A coin that slides across the floor, turning enemies into riches. *Phase Locket: A locket that temporarily makes Shovel Knight intangible. *Dust Knuckles: A pair of gauntlets that makes punching dirt blocks easier. *Throwing Anchor: An anchor that can be chucked to heavily damage enemies. *Mobile Gear: A gear that can be summoned for Shovel Knight to ride across spikes upon. *War Horn: A horn that pumps soundwaves around Shovel Knight to wave off enemies. *Propeller Dagger: A lance that lets Shovel Knight fly through the air for a moment. *Fishing Rod: A standard fishing rod Shovel Knight can use to fish sea creatures and health out of bottomless pits. *Chaos Sphere: A green orb that can be thrown to bounce off of surfaces and tag enemies. *Ichors: Various chalices that grant Shovel Knight different effects. **Ichor of Renewal: Fully restores all of Shovel Knight's health and magic. **Ichor of Boldness: Temporarily makes Shovel Knight invulnerable, unstunable and unflinching. **Ichor of Fortune: Temporarily draws in all power-ups, even through walls. |-|Items= These can all be found on the official Yacht Club instruction manual for Shovel Knight Showdown. Intelligence: Above Average (Combat savvy; was able to individually defeat each of the Order of No Quarter, including skilled lancers like Propeller Knight, mad geniuses such as Plague Knight, Mona and Tinker Knight, and others comparable to him in skill, such as Black Knight) Weaknesses: He is bound by the Code of Shovelry. With the Mail of Momentum, it's harder for him to get back up after being knocked down or knocked back. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Dig Slash: A slicing attack with the Shovel Blade. *Shovel Drop: Shovel Knight falls downward with the Shovel Blade pointed downward to stab enemies from above. This is Shovel Knight's arguably most iconic move. *Drop Spark: By Dig Slashing at full health Shovel Knight creates rolling sparks that travel across the floor to attack enemies. *Charge Handle: A charged version of the Dig Slash that does more damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) - Vegeta's profile (Both were at High 5-A, Shovel Knight had his optional equipment and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Sound Users Category:Healing Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Vector Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Size Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Immortals Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Superhumans